Los 5 Amuletos
by Aiden Vk
Summary: RobStar.
1. Chapter 1 Cortese el rey sabio y su hijo

¿Vieron cuando alguien renace del fanficition después de haberlo abandonado por no se si años? bueno, yo soy un excelente ejemplo n.n Pero les tengo buenas noticias! este fick lo vine escribiendo hace tiempo, por lo tanto lo tengo terminado, lo único que tengo que hacer es publicar. Y se que es algo cruel, pero vpy a publicar un Capítulo por mes. Espero que les cautive mi historia.

Si se fijan cambié el apellido de Bruce Wayne. Es que en una historia medieval..no se, no se me dio por poner "Wayne" o "Díaz" por mas español que suene xD... Si bueno, no le cambie el apellido Grayson, pero si cambiase todos los apellidos no se entendería nada e.e.

Bueno, es hora de que vayan adentrándose a la época. Algo así como la edad media.

**Los cinco amuletos de Zeus**

Soy Rachel Roth. Mejor conocida como "la hija del demoño". Talvez no sea la protagonista de esta historia. Pero soy quien la inicia.

Todo comenzó hace 2.000 años atrás. Zeus tuvo un hijo cuyo nombre ningún humano supo. Lo llamaban "El guerrero". El hijo de Zeus pidió a su padre vivir junto a la raza humana. Le insistió tanto que Zeus le dio el gusto a su hijo con la condición de que en diez años volvería para llevárselo de vuelta.

En esos diez años el hijo de Zeus conoció a... bueno, me conoció a mi. Fuimos mejores amigos, casi inseparables. Hasta que llegó el día. Yo hice lo imposible para que Zeus no se lo llevara. Pero nada funcionaba. Hasta que descubrí que Zeus guardaba 5 amuletos, cada uno con su poder mas preciado. Y lo que hice no me arrepiento. Robé esos 5 amuletos y los oculté en un lugar donde nadie ni el mismo Zeus pudiera encontrarlos. Zeus más que furioso mandó a su hijo a buscar cada amuleto, ya que si no me hubiera conocido, esto no habría pasado.

Una vez que el hijo de Zeus y yo estuvimos a solas le mostré dos elementos que me había guardado. Uno para mi, y el otro para el. Me miró con desprecio, en verdad no quería ese amuleto. Pero aun así le di a que eligiera cual prefería. Una vez que eligió me quedo el primero de los amuletos. La magia. Muy interesante a mi parecer, pero de lo que no me di cuenta, es que ese amuleto creó una individualidad en mi, un egoísmo total. Quería los demás amuletos. Quería ser mejor que Zeus. Cosa que mi amigo notó y trató de impedirlo.

Ambos nos volvimos rivales desde entonces. Zeus volvió por su hijo y se lo llevó prometiendo devolverlo a la tierra para recuperar esos amuletos, pero claro, Yo los encontraré primero. ¿Porque digo encontraré? Pues el lugar "secreto" en los que los había ocultado no era muy secreto. Tres reinos se encontraban en guerra en el desierto del Sahara, y un rey, descubrió el escondite. Tomó los tres amuletos y se los repartió a sus oponentes a cambio de que la guerra acabara. Pero eso lo empeoró. Cada reino con un poder distinto se volvían mas fuertes y poderosos. Y lamentablemente, también envidiosos, y buscaban derrotarse los unos con los otros.

**Capitulo 1**

Cortese el rey sabio y su hijo bondadoso

El rey cenaba como todas las noches en el salón real junto a sus dos hijos Richard Dick Grayson y Tim Drake Grayson y su bella esposa María. Una mujer esbelta de cabellos negros y sedosos con unos bellos ojos azules.

Y sus dos hijos eran parecidos; de pelo negro, ojos azules, piel blanca como la de su padre y una actitud rebelde que ambos adoptaron. La única diferencia era que Dick tenía 18 y Tim apenas unos 13 años, por lo tanto Tim era de una estatura mas baja que la de Dick.

El rey parecía mas joven de lo que era, aunque alguna que otra cana delataba su edad. Su nombre era Bruno Cortese. Un hombre sabio que oía cada historia de cada ser vivo de su reino. Pero cuando quería ser vengativo, era mejor no meterse con el. Digamos que tenía poca paciencia.

La familia comía en la larga mesa muy felizmente, pues se habían enterado de que el pueblo organizaría una fiesta en honor al rey sabio.

-No quiero espinaca-quejó Tim.

-Te reto a tragártela-lo retó su hermano.

-Ya basta!-ordeno la madre- comerás tu espinaca sin quejas, de acuerdo Tim?

Tim bufó molesto y miró su plato verde. Luego miró a Dick quien estaba sentado frente a el. Le estaba sacando la lengua y Tim enseguida lo acusó con su madre.

-¿Eso es cierto Dick?

-No se de que estas hablando madre-se "defendió" Dick con una sonrisa.

La madre molesta les dio la espalda y se dedicó a hablar con su esposo.

Mientras Mary no miraba, Tim tomó su espinaca con su mano izquierda y se la revoleó a Dick haciendo que este se tirara al suelo para que no le pegara.

-¡Mamá!-quejó Dick sentándose en su silla.

-dejen a su madre en paz bramó el rey.

Tim y Dick se miraron con enojo y acabaron rápidamente su cena para irse a dormir.

El castillo era demasiado grande, que cualquier novato se perdería ni bien se descuidara. Pero Dick y Tim conocían a perfección todo el castillo, desde salones hasta habitaciones secretas. Eran inseparables. Se la pasaban haciendo sus travesuras con las mujeres de la cocina poniéndoles ratas en la sopa y provocando que estas corran desesperadas gritando y maldiciendo en voz baja a los hijos del rey.

Y como siempre Maria detrás de ellos con sus regaños.

000

El día llego. Todos bailaban y cantaban felices por las calles y vendían sus frutas y verduras, y alguna que otra chuchería.

Dick había quedado con su novia Bárbara para verse en el salón de baile. Bárbara era una chica hermosa, aunque a Dick eso no le daba mucho interés. Todo había sido planeado por el rey y su guardián. Ellos eran mejores amigos y ¿que mejor que sus hijos se casaran para ser una familia unida?.

A Bárbara tampoco le había gustado mucho la idea. De echo, estaba enamorada, y aunque Dick le atraía, ella amaba a otro. Pero aun así aceptó a la propuesta de su padre y el de Dick.

Dick se acercó a Bárbara y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y ella lo abrazó. Talvez no se amaban, pero al menos lo intentaban.

Ambos salieron del castillo hacia donde todo el pueblo festejaba danzando. Dick odiaba la danza, pero una novia es una novia y hay que hacer lo que a ella se le plazca.

Mientras bailaban ambos sonrientes Dick miró a Bárbara y le dijo que lo acompañara, ella asintió y ambos se retiraron hacia un pequeño bosque.

-toma-le dijo Dick poniéndole un anillo de compromiso-lamento no habértelo dado antes.

Bárbara sonrió mientras observaba el bello diamante. Y luego de mirarlo un rato esa sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó Dick tomándola de los brazos.

-Richard... no quiero...-le dijo casi llorando y el puso su mano sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la chica.

-lo entiendo-le dijo el- talvez podamos hablar con nuestros padres.

-no, no entiendes, mi padre esta muy entusiasmado con esto de la boda y... no puedo Richard, lo lastimaría.

-El te esta lastimando a ti con esto Bárbara.

-es diferente

-no, no lo es.

Dick no sabía si debía besarla o simplemente abrazarla. Optó por la segunda y la unió a su pecho para que llorara tranquila.

-eres el mejor amigo que nunca tuve-le dijo mirándolo con sus ojos cristalizados y con una leve sonrisa.

El sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

Afín Bárbara paró de llorar y ambos se recostaron en el pastizal mirando las copas de los árboles que apenas dejaban ver el cielo azul.

Un gemido de una mujer se escuchó cerca de ellos. Dick se levantó y ayudó a Bárbara a levantarse. Otra vez el gemido de dolor. Un bulto negro se arrastraba por el pasto y Bárbara pegó un pequeño grito de terror.

Dick corrió a auxiliar lo que sea que fuera, y al ponerse a su lado, le quitó una manta negra que tenía y vio a una chica de pelo violeta arrodillada sujetando su estómago.

-Ve por ayuda-ordenó Dick y Bárbara salió corriendo en busca de su padre.

Richard recostó a la joven en el pastó y miró donde se estaba sujetando. Su estómago estaba sangrando. Enseguida rompió parte de su pantalón y trató de detener la hemorragia.

La chica abrió sus ojos y Dick quedó mas que sorprendido al verlos. Unos enormes ojos violetas como su cabello. La joven levantó su brazo débilmente hasta su estómago y sorprendentemente la hemorragia paró.

Dick se alejó de ella unos pasos mientras la observaba levantarse sin ningún problema. La joven corrió sus cabellos hacia atrás para que no le taparan la cara y tomó su capa negra.

-¿que eres?-pregunto pasmado tratando de entender como de un segundo a otro ya estaba intacta.

\- la pregunta correcta es ¿quien soy?

-Bueno, ¿quien eres?

-Rachel

-solo Rachel?

-Rachel Roth

-Bueno Rachel Roth... quisieras decirme ¡¿como rayos hiciste eso?!.

Rachel sonrió al ver a tan ingenuo chico. Levantó su dedo índice y se señaló su frente en donde tenía una pequeña gema violeta en forma de rombo.

-el amuleto de Zeus. Muy poderoso, pero no tanto sin los demás. Y según tengo entendido, tú tienes uno.

-El amuleto del aire, si, pero si piensas que te lo daré...

-te lo tendré que quitar

Rachel utilizó sus poderes de telequinesis y levantó el brazo de Dick a la fuerza donde tenía un anillo rojo.

-dámelo, o te lo quitaré a la fuerza.

Dick formó una oleada de viento y se lo arrojó a Rachel pero esta sin moverse lo detuvo con un escudo de magia.

-es inútil luchar contra mi- Dijo amenazante.

Dick miró su anillo y luego a su oponente.

-¿que planeas hacer con el?

-salvar al mundo de la ira de Zeus- mintió la chica- si reúno todos los amuletos y se los entrego a Zeus, el no tendrá que volver por ellos.

Dick lo pensó varias veces.

-si de eso se trata...te acompaño.

-¡¿que?!.

-así es, el amuleto es mío, es decir, si va a ser devuelto por su antiguo poseedor, yo debo estar ahí para entregárselo.

Rachel lo miró con un odio que nunca antes había dando a nadie. Con sus poderes y ira partió en dos un árbol y lo revoleó a quien sabe donde.

-BIEN- dijo enojada- solo espero que no tenga que cambiarte los pañales!

Dick se enojó por el comentario de la chica y miró a lo lejos el reino. ¿Que haría con su familia? ¿con el rey? ..o por Dios, ¿y que haría con Bárbara?.

-saldremos por la mañana, bien?-le dijo Richard y Rachel solo le dio la espalda para retirarse.

Dick corrió hacia el castillo para contarles a todos lo que la mujer le había dicho, y la decisión que el había tomado. Todos, sobretodo Bárbara tardaron en creer lo que el chico decía. Pues la mayoría pensaba que lo que quería era huir del casamiento con su novia.

A la mañana siguiente Dick se levantó, se vistió y salió corriendo del castillo hacia el bosque donde se encontraría con la "bruja". Y así fue. La chica estaba sentada aparentemente meditando con ambos ojos cerrados.

-llegas tarde-le dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

-si, lo siento.

-espero que todos los días no sea así Grayson.

Richard arqueó las cejas y siguió a la chica que ya se había levantado y había comenzado a caminar.

Pasó casi todo un día y no habían dicho ni una palabra. Dick comenzaba a sospechar si la idea de haberla acompañado había sido buena. Ya habían salido del bosque y se encontraban en un especie de campo con pocos árboles. Pareciera que a la chica no le agradaba el sol, ya que ni bien tuvo contacto con el, se colocó su capucha negra.

-Y dime... ¿cuantos amuletos tienes juntados hasta ahora?-preguntó Dick escalando una roca.

-dos.

-¿dos de cuantos?

-cinco

Dick bufó. Si tenía que hacer todo ese viaje multiplicado por tres terminaría muriéndose. Sus manos le sudaban y ya le resultaba asqueroso. No podía esperar a encontrar algún lago en el que pudiera bañarse.

Después de caminar unos cuantos kilómetros por fin se pararon en un río, y mientras Dick se quitaba las prendas que cubrían su abdomen, Rachel se lo quedaba mirando esperando a que se quitara ese anillo que ella tanto deseaba para huir con el. Pero Dick no era tan tonto. Con anillo y todo se metió bajo el agua a refrescarse.

Dick nunca había caminado tanto. A penas lo dejaban salir del castillo para pasear. Pero no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de seguir a esta joven.

-Si te apuras podremos llegar antes de morir- dijo Rachel sarcásticamente tomando un bolso de cuero y metiendo unas manzanas dentro.

-¿Al menos me dirás a donde vamos?-Pregunto secándose el cabello.

-Al reino de tierra por el príncipe Stone.

-¿Víctor el victorioso?-pregunto Dick ya en camino-dicen que es el mejor príncipe de todos los reinos, pff quiero ver eso.

-Ya lo veras.

El reino de ese tal príncipe Stone se encontraba entre una grieta entre dos montañas. No muy lejos del reino del agua. Por eso mismo Richard supuso que luego del reino de tierra irían al del agua.

La parte fácil había pasado. Ahora a escalar. No era tan fácil encontrar una grieta en tanta roca y montaña. Escalaron por horas yendo hacia donde el viento le indicara a Dick. Ese era uno de sus poderes. Sentía a trabes del aire la distancia de lo que buscaban.

-¿Cuanto falta?-pregunto Rachel siendo ayudada por Richard a escalar una enorme roca que llevaba a una cima.

-¿que?, ¿ya estas cansada?

-No, es solo que quiero terminar lo antes posible para no tener que seguir soportando tu presencia.

¿Como es que siempre acababa con la mejor frase?. Pero era lo mejor, acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-Creo que lo mejor va a ser acampar, aquí no corre ni un poco de viento.-Excusó Dick.

-¿que? ¿no podemos seguir solo porque no hay viento?.

-exacto... voy por leña para el fuego.

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta. No quería seguir soportándolo. Solo se sentó y trató meditar mientras el buscaba lo mencionado.

-Quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí solo porque no confío en ti- dijo Dick llegando con unas cuantas ramas.

-Creo que eso no era necesario explicar.

Cuando calló la noche ya había una gran fogata que Dick había encendido muy difícilmente.

Richard miró a la joven aparentemente bruja por su aspecto, aunque no era nada fea como lo contaban en los cuentos. Ella era... normal... o al menos visualmente.

-¿Puedes contarme tu historia?-preguntó Dick mirándola comer una manzana.

-¿Porque lo haría?

-Vamos a estar juntos por un largo tiempo y no me gustaría verte como una desconocida.

Rachel lo miró dudosa y luego asintió de mal modo.

-Soy Rachel, me dicen la hija del demoño, crecí en un poblado muy pequeño de gente pobre, mi padre nunca lo vi, pues decían que iba a la guerra, y mi madre murió cuando cumplí los seis. Por lo tanto me cuidé sola lo que resta de mi vida.

-...

-...

-¿y...como conseguiste el amuleto si no eres una princesa?.

-Eso ya es algo que no te incumbe. Solo lo obtuve.

-bien... ¿quieres que te cuente mi historia?

-Ya la conozco. Soy una bruja.

-Bueno... hasta mañana.

Richard le dio la espalda y se recostó en el césped. No podía parar de mirar su amuleto. ¿Debía ocultarlo por si a la chica se le ocurría robárselo mientras dormía?.

* * *

Muy bien, el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado. Poorrrfavor dejen sus reviews, necesito saber que opinan, que tengo que mejorar.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, les espera romance, luchas, traiciones... y si, RobStar jaja Suerte!


	2. Capítulo 2 La muerte del Hermano prodig

**Capítulo 2**

La muerte del Hermano prodigioso

-¡Ya para Samuel!-gritó Víctor quitando su espada de la funda y acorralando a su oponente contra un roble.

Samuel retrocedió fastidiado por su derrota, no sabia que hacer.

-Mátame-le dijo el moreno de ojos blancos-mátame hermano, se que es lo que deseas.

-¡Calla!- gritó Víctor- yo nunca te mataría, y menos por algo ¡que TU hiciste!

Samuel tomó la espada del filo provocando en su mano una gran cortada de la que comenzó a salir sangre y la acercó más a su cuello.

-degüéllame hermano, nuestro padre estará orgulloso.

-El rey lo único que quiere es hacer las pases.

-El rey quiere verme muerto Víctor, ¿porque crees que mandó esos guardias a seguirme?.

-No voy a matarte...

Samuel lo miró con sus ojos de la muerte y luego esquivando la espada comenzó a correr adentrándose en el bosque.

Víctor bajó su espada y con rabia la clavó en la tierra. Unos perros salieron corriendo a sus costados sin darle importancia y siguiendo de largo, y seguido de ellos llegó su padre cabalgando con unos cuantos soldados a su espalda.

-Víctor...-dijo su padre bajando de su caballo blanco- ¿que paso?

-Perdona padre... no pude...

El rey lo miro apenado y luego volvió a subir a su caballo y cabalgó a toda velocidad siendo seguido por sus soldados.

-TE ODIO.-gritó Víctor arrodillándose en la tierra-si tan solo no hubieras... matado a mamá... ¡El rey no buscaría matarte!-siguió gritando al viento.

-¡Ahhhh!

Víctor levantó su mirada cristalina y espantada y comenzó a correr saltando y esquivando las ramas de los árboles hasta llegar... Los soldados rodeaban la situación. Víctor los empujó a un lado, y al llegar al centro vio a los perros sentados con el cadáver de Samuel en sus colmillos.

El rey con una seña en su mano ordenó a los perros a apartarse y estos hicieron caso dejando a Víctor arrodillado frente a lo que una vez fue su hermano.

000

Lo velarían y tirarían al rió en la noche junto a las cenizas de su madre. Víctor no encontraba la razón del porque... haría tal crueldad. ¿a caso Samuel sabia algo de su madre de lo que el no?.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en su gran cama esperando a que las pocas horas que faltaban llegaran y pudiera... despedirse.

"Víctor".

"Víctor despierta".

Víctor abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la figura de su padre.

-te espero en la sala principal.

Víctor asintió y a mal pesar se levantó de su cama, se arreglo la vestimenta y luego se miró al espejo.

-¿que es lo que prefieres?

Víctor se dio la vuelta sorprendido al escuchar esa voz femenina.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto Víctor buscando su espada, pero inútilmente la había olvidado en el bosque.

-Rachel Roth-respondió la joven- Y estoy aquí por eso-La chica con su dedo señaló un largo collar que poseía un amuleto marrón brillante que colgaba del cuello del moreno.

-¿para que lo quieres?

-salvar al mundo de la ira de Zeus.

-¿y como puedo confiar en ti?

-no tienes forma.

-entonces no te lo daré.

Los violetas ojos de Rachel se formaron de un negro y arrancó con sus poderes el collar del cuello de Víctor dirigiéndolo a sus manos, pero antes de que llegara, el suelo se elevó y empujó el amuleto hacia un costado haciendo a Rachel enojar.

-¿que pasa brujita? ¿El musculoso te gano?

Rachel no permitía ser vencida, con sus poderes hizo polvo toda la tierra que los rodeaba para que a Víctor se le fuera mas complicado el luchar, pero a Víctor esto no le disgusto demasiado. Alzó una de sus manos alzando al mismo tiempo una gran polvareda y la arrojó a Rachel. Esta se cubrió con su capa mientras que Víctor se colocaba su amuleto nuevamente en el cuello.

-las brujas no me asustan.

Por más que se enojara, Rachel no era lo suficiente poderosa como para derrotarlo. Ella no poseía el entrenamiento que el obtuvo por años gracias a sus antepasados.

Víctor arrojó una gran roca contra el cráneo de Rachel haciendo que esta cayera arrodillada frente a el.

-...acom-páñame...-dijo difícilmente con sus labios resecos por la tierra.

-¿que dices?

-Si no me crees, velo por ti mismo...

Víctor dejó de atacarla y se la quedó observando.

-¿prefieres quedarte aquí llorando por tu doble perdida o prefieres salvar el mundo?

Víctor obvió el porque ella sabía de su doble pérdida y siguió observándola pensativamente.

-Muéstrame-dijo decidido.

-será un largo viaje.

-fui entrenado para sobrevivir.

Rachel se colocó la capucha y lo guió fuera del castillo de tierra, escalaron a plena noche y al llegar a la sima una gran fogata les indicaba el camino.

-Tardaste-criticó Dick.

-Tuve un par de inconvenientes-dijo Rachel dejando ver a Víctor bastante serio y aparentemente muy pensativo.

-Al parecer uno muy grande- dijo Richard viendo al moreno llegar con su cara de pocos amigos-¿que hace el aquí? ¿No habías dicho que "no volveré a cometer el mismo error"?

-Es muy molesto como tú... ¿Que esperan? En unas horas amanecerá, y no quiero seguir en este montón de tierra.

Víctor por poco le arroja una roca de mayor tamaño que ella pero Dick lo detuvo.

-Si quieres seguir el camino será mejor mantenerla con vida.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu... Soy Richard Dick Grayson, el hijo del rey Cortese, de aire.

-Sabes que en este momento deberíamos matarnos, ¿cierto?

-Claro... ¿Tu me mataras?-pregunto Dick sin darle importancia.

-...No...

-entonces todos felices.

Los tres caminaron sin decir ni una palabra, aunque había veces en la que Víctor y Dick se lanzaban miradas de burla al mirar la seriedad de Rachel.

-Cuéntame tu historia-Le pidió Dick mientas saltaban unas rocas para cruzar un rió.

-¿mi historia? ¿Que historia?

-No lose... tu historia... Además de desconfiar de esta extraña mujer, ¿Porque estas aquí?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-de acuerdo...Y emm... Rachel, ¿para donde vamos ahora?

-Al sur.

-¿siempre es tan fría?-preguntó Víctor mirando a Dick.

-a veces lo es tanto que fastidia.

Según Rachel el reino del agua no quedaba tan lejos. Solo a unos cuantos metros del de tierra, sobre las montañas. No quedaba más que escalar. No llegaban ni a la mitad cuando ya se hacía de noche y tenían que acampar "¿porque no fuimos por la princesa del fuego antes de venir aquí?" Se preguntaban Víctor y Dick cada momento cuando el frío los congelaba totalmente. "Dicen que es ardiente" Bromeó Víctor y Dick hizo un "Grrr" imitando un felino. Rachel solo respondía con silencio.

En la mañana agradecieron no haber estado hechos hielo. Y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

-Bruja, ¿porque no sacas tu escoba voladora, vas por el príncipe de agua y nosotros te esperamos aquí abajo? – Preguntó Víctor cubriendo su garganta del frío.

-No puedo volar-respondió fastidiada.

-¿Que no p...? ¿Que clase de bruja eres?.

-Al parecer una muy mala- apoyó Dick.

Rachel creyó que aguantar a dos inmaduros adolescentes seria fácil, pero no pudo contenerse. Se dio media vuelta, y elevando su brazo les lanzó un hechizo que Dick detuvo fácilmente también levantando sus brazos formando una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levantó parte de nieve haciendo un escudo para Víctor y el.

Señorita, usted es muy mala-Dijo Víctor burlonamente saliendo por detrás del escudo de nieve.

Rachel trató no llorar. En verdad que era mala en esto. Aunque más lo intentaba, sus poderes eran absurdos al lado de los de ellos. Solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Ya no soportaba estar con esos dos.

"Falta poco" se decía a si misma "Solo dos amuletos más y todo esto acabará".

Sus manos estaban congeladas, no habían comido en tres días. Ahora que lo pensaba tendría que haber traído algo de comida de los dos reinos a los que fue. Aún así, era la que menos hambre tenía, ya que de donde venía era alguien… "despreciable". Ella no era de comer todos los días. Sin trabajo por ser "bruja", sin familia por ser abandonada… ella no era más que basura en un pueblo desierto. Del poco alimento que había en su pueblo, ella vivía de la naturaleza. Plantas, animales, etc.

Rachel se hundía en sus pensamientos hasta que notó que habían llegado donde el reino del agua.

-Es aquí- Rachel pudo notar el rostro de Dick sonriendo con una cara de "el frío le secó el cerebro".

Pues era comprensible, no se veía más que montañas y una gran catarata que raramente no estaba congelada.

Rachel no dio importancia y subió a unas piedras que parecían que formaban un camino sobre el torrente de agua hacia la catarata.

Víctor no comprendió del todo porque, pero la siguió, y Dick hizo lo mismo por detrás de ellos.

Cuando Rachel estuvo frente a la gran catarata cruzó la cortina de agua desapareciendo del otro lado y sorprendiendo a Dick y Víctor.

-¿Qué acaso está loca?- dijo Víctor preparándose para cruzar el agua.

Una vez que Víctor también desapareció Dick miró hacia sus costados. Lo pensó dos veces y algo indeciso de aproximó a la catarata. Serró sus ojos al dar el siguiente paso esperando el impacto del agua en su cuerpo. Dio el segundo paso y nada, aun no se mojaba. Dio el tercer paso y sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos.

-abre los ojos niñito-dijo burlonamente Víctor provocando que Dick abriera sus ojos molesto por que lo haya llamado "niñito". Estaba a punto de defenderse cuando no pudo seguir moviendo su boca. Quedó casi pasmado por tanta belleza. Todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver era verde, ya no era hielo. Árboles, flores, casitas como de los cuentos, todo era perfecto. Y a lo lejos un enorme castillo que parecía camuflado por enredaderas y más árboles.

Rachel se acercó a Dick y con una sonrisa fingida lo miró molesta.

-¿Y ahora que piensas de mi?-le dijo Rachel. Dick la miró sorprendido y algo culpable bajó la mirada.

Víctor emocionado corrió hacia unos pequeños niños que jugaban a la pelota y jugó con ellos durante un rato mientras Rachel algo enojada lo esperaba sentada sentada en el césped.

-Oye…-Dick se sentó a un lado de Rachel- perdona si te trate mal todo este tiempo.

-No importa-respondió ella sin mirarlo.

Dick prefirió no insistir. Sabría que talvez a ella le molestara hablar de eso.

Ambos sentados miraban como Víctor jugaba con los pequeños. Más de una vez Dick reía a carcajadas y a Rachel le salía una sonrisa, aunque estaba más preocupada por llegar al castillo antes de que oscureciera.

* * *

**YYY bueno, gracias por los que comentaron y me dieron Fav!**

**Y si, hay unas cuantas faltas de ortografía... algún día tengo que ponerme a editar todo, por que Word por una extraña razón no lo hace C: Entonces tengo que re leerme tooodo lo que escribí e ir corrigiendo palabra por palabra... e.e Por ahora tenganme piedad :( **

**Espero que les guste! dejen sus revviews y si, falta para Star, pero ya va a llegar!**

**Ah, y lo de "Dick" jaja ya se que significa eso, pero no creo que sea un problema xd **

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3 El pacifista

Capítulo 3

El pacifista

-Gar?

El muchacho no respondió. Siguió tocando el arpa disfrutando de cada melodía.

-Garfield?

El chico abrió sus ojos y miró a la chica frente a el. Una mujer muy bella y delicada. Con un largo vestido blanco que arrastraba por el césped y una pequeña corona en su cabeza.

-Si, Tara?-Pregunto el chico dejando a un lado su arpa para atender a su esposa.

-La reina quiere hablar con tigo- dijo de inmediato la princesa.

-Muy bien... Vuelve a la cama. No puedes andar por el palacio Tara.

-No me siento mal- Respondió la joven decidida.

Garfield se levantó del césped besó a su mujer sin discutir y corrió hacia el salón de la reina.

-¡Madre!- gritó de felicidad Garfield corriendo hacia la reina.

-Oh mi pequeño Gar-Dijo la reina esperando a su hijo con los brazos abiertos para luego abrazarlo.

-¿Porque me llamaste madre?-Preguntó el pequeño príncipe haciendo una leve reverencia ante su madre.

La reina miró a su hijo tristemente, le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su gran silla.

-Es Tara...

-¿Que hay con ella?

-Tara... esta enferma hijo, tiene lepra.

-¿...Que?

-Será expulsada del reino en la noche.

Logan la miró aterrado.

Corrió en dirección opuesta a la de su madre. Haciendo que esta se exaltara y gritara el nombre de su hijo más de una vez. Pero él no la escuchó.

Recorrió todo el gran pasillo hasta llegar a los jardines del reino donde Tara observaba el atardecer.

-Vámonos-Dijo decidido Logan a su esposa.

Tara lo miro confundida. Pero no se negó. Se levantó del césped y corrío junto a Garfield hacia las afueras del reino.

-¿Donde vamos?-Pregunto ella una vez se detuvieron ante una gran roca.

Logan miro la roca y dijo: "Que el rey muera".

La roca se partió en dos dejando paso a otro... bioma. Garfield tomo la mano de Tara y atravesó la roca. Una vez del otro lado la roca volvió a juntarse como si nunca antes se hubiera separado.

Desierto. Eso era todo lo que se veía. Logan miró a Tara y con sus ojos humedecidos la tomó de la mano.

-moriremos juntos-le dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa que su esposa lo miró espantada.

-No… ¡No!-comenzó a gritar Tara soltándose de la mano del chico y corriendo del lado opuesto al de el. Después de un rato calló arrodillada y comenzó a llorar en el suelo. Logan solo la miró muy triste.

000

-Buenas- dijo Víctor a un guardia frente al castillo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el hombre viendo a los tres jóvenes desconfiadamente.

-Somos humildes campesinos-respondió Rachel- queremos hablar con el Rey.

-¿Traen su ofrenda?-preguntó el guardián.

-Si- respondió la chica alzando una gran bolsa que al moverla hizo ruido de monedas. Y parecían muchas.

El guardia les dio el paso y los tres entraron siendo escoltados por el mismo guardia de la entrada. Llegaron a un gran salón con un trono en el centro. Lo extraño era que el trono estaba vacío.

-¿Habrá ido al baño?- preguntó Dick en un susurro y Víctor rió.

El guardia sorprendido les dijo que esperaran allí y salió corriendo en busca del Rey.

Rachel solo se acercó al trono donde a sus costados había muchas copas de oro, y una por una las fue metiendo en otra bolsa.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dick la agarró de la muñeca para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Suéltame- gritó la chica zafándose de el- me lo agradecerás luego.

Dick solo miró preocupado a Víctor y este se encogió de hombros.

Mientras Dick miraba preocupado a Rachel pensando en el lío en que los meterían, Víctor miraba el gran salón. Si no fuera por las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban hubiese pensado que estaban en una selva, ya que estaba repleto de plantas, flores y enredaderas pegadas a las paredes y columnas.

-Que raro- dijo Rachel dejando de agarrar esas copas y mirando por donde el guardia había salido corriendo- vengan- les dijo y ambos chicos la siguieron.

Fueron hacia la dirección en donde desapareció el guardia y caminaron por un largo jardín en donde a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña casita.

Rachel se subió a un barril de cerveza a un lado de una ventana de la casa y miró a través de esta.

-Esto es terrible-escuchó que decía un hombre arrodillado en el suelo-¿Qué le diremos al pueblo?.

Víctor se puso a un lado de Rachel y miró la escena.

-¿Que ese no es el rey?-le pregunto a Rachel.

-Creo que si- le contestó.

Una hermosa mujer puso una mano en el hombro del supuesto rey.

-No te preocupes querido, lo encontraremos.

-Esto parece una obra de teatro o algo así- dijo Dick poniendo su cabeza pegada al otro lado de la de Víctor.

-Nadie vuelve del desierto querida, ¡nuestro hijo esta perdido!

Los tres jóvenes pegados al cristal quedaron sorprendidos.

-Genial… -dijo sarcásticamente Víctor- el muy gracioso del príncipe se fue a vivir al desierto, ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?...¿Rachel…?-Víctor miró para ambos costados y Rachel había desaparecido.

-Yo iré por él.

Víctor y Dick miraron sorprendidos dentro de la casa como Rachel entraba decidida a esta.

-¿Quién eres tu?-le preguntó el rey a Rachel.

-Eso no importa. Quieren a su hijo de vuelta, ¿no?

-Claro que si- dijo la hermosa mujer.

-Muy bien, solo hay un pequeño detalle.

-Habla- dijo el rey retadoramente.

-me llevaré a su hijo con migo.

La mujer y el rey la miraron sorprendidos.

-Es para… una misión. Les pagaré.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si el lo desea.

-De acuerdo- Solo díganme por donde se fue. Ah, e iré con un par de amigos mas- Dijo señalando con su dedo el cristal donde Dick y Víctor al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban se avergonzaron y bajaron sus cabezas.

El rey se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la salía seguido por su mujer, los guardias y luego Rachel y los dos chicos aún avergonzados.

Caminaron por el jardín, solo que esta vez no había un camino que les indicara el por donde ir. Árboles y árboles. El reino cada vez se veía más pequeño de tan lejos que estaban.

El rey se detuvo ante una roca posicionada en medio de una montaña.

-"Que el rey muera"- Dijo dolidamente el rey al pronunciar esas palabras, y la roca se partió en dos- Esto es como un portal –les explicó a los tres jóvenes- lo usaban nuestros enemigos para entrar a nuestro reino hace milenios.

Rachel entendió el porque de la frase "Que el rey muera".

-Traigan a mi hijo... solo a mi hijo- dijo la mujer.

Rachel fue la primera en entrar al portal, luego Víctor y por último Dick. La piedra se cerró detrás de ellos.

-Que bien-dijo Dick nuevamente siendo sarcástico- ahora, ¿Cómo demoños encontraremos a el príncipe en un desierto? Las huellas fueron borradas.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Víctor esperando una respuesta de Rachel-vamos, dinos, tu eres la que piensa aquí, nosotros actuamos brujita.

Rachel se sentó en la arena y cerró sus ojos. Víctor casi explota de la rabia.

-¿En serio?¿ese es el plan?

-Puedo percibirlo.

-¿Por donde?-preguntó Dick mirando la lejanía.

-allí-dijo Rachel abriendo sus ojos y señalando con su dedo.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia esa dirección.

000

-Tara por favor…

Logan cargaba a su esposa en sus brazos y la movía levemente. Estaba seca.

-rayos RAYOS, ¿Por qué? Si tan solo traía un poco de bebida…

-Eres un tonto Gar-le dijo Tara débilmente con sus labios con arena.

-Perdona Tara, no creí que…

-Gar, te amo.

-Yo igual.

Tara cerró sus ojos y Logan la depositó sobre la arena. ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Qué de…?

Logan escuchó alguien pronunciar estas palabras por detrás y giró abruptamente.

Los tres jóvenes miraban algo espantados a Tara en la arena. Muerta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿los envió mi padre?-casi gritó Logan alejándose de ellos.

-Tu padre nos pidió que te lleváramos de vuelta, si, pero estamos aquí porque nosotros queremos- le dijo Víctor-Rachel, haz los honores.

Rachel se acercó al joven.

-Tu tienes uno de los amuletos, ¿no es así?.

-¿Porqué?

-Oh, perdona- dijo Víctor- él es Dick, el príncipe del aire, yo soy Víctor, el príncipe de tierra y ella... bueno, ella es solo Rachel- dijo gracioso y Rachel lo miró con odio- Estamos aquí porque esta señorita, nos a dicho: … -Víctor hizo silencio para que Rachel continuara la oración.

-…Les eh dicho que estoy juntando los cinco amuletos para impedir la ira de Zeus. Y tu tienes uno de los dos que nos faltan.

Logan miró su mano y luego les mostró su amuleto. Un anillo verde oscuro.

-Y ustedes quieren que los acompañe…

-Si eres tan amable…-le dijo Rachel.

-Ustedes no se dan cuenta… ¡¿De que mi esposa acaba de morir?!-gritó Logan desesperado.

-¿Tu esposa?- preguntó Dick- ¡pero si eres mas joven que yo!

-Algunos reinos tenemos distintas costumbres- le dijo Logan aún enojado.

-Lamento lo de tu esposa- le dijo Rachel- si quieres podemos enterrarla, será un honor para mi. Pero luego debes acompañarnos.

-¿Y que pasa si no tienen mi amuleto?

-Si Zeus recibe nuestros amuletos y no el de tu reino, es posible que te vallas despidiendo de tu querido pueblo-le dijo Rachel fríamente.

Logan miró a Tara y cerró sus ojos.

-De acuerdo. Pero primero quiero despedirme de ella como se debe.

Dick con sus poderes hizo que una gran ráfaga de viento haciendo un gran pozo lo suficiente profundo como para meter el cuerpo de la difunta princesa del agua.

Pasaron un par de horas en ese desierto esperando a Logan que terminara de despedirse de su bella esposa y una vez acabado, Rachel con sus poderes metió a Tara al pozo y Dick lo cubrió dejándola completamente enterrada.


	4. Chapter 4 La Historia

**Capítulo 4**

La historia

-¿Y ahora como volvemos?- preguntó Dick a Rachel.

Rachel con sus poderes creó un portal.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Logan quien no había visto magia nunca en su vida.

Los tres príncipes entraron al portal y luego Rachel.

El rey los esperaba ansiosos del otro lado.

-¿Cómo… lo lograron?-preguntó el rey mirando a su hijo sorprendido, aunque Logan lo miraba con odio.

La madre de Logan corrió hacia su hijo para abrazarlo pero el la rechazó.

-Oh hijo, por favor.

-Bueno, basta de charlas-dijo el rey- vamos a anunciar a hacer una fiesta al regreso de nuestro hijo!

-¿Ni siquiera se preguntan en donde está Tara?-Logan los miró a sus padres con rabia.

Ambos reyes se miraron algo angustiados.

-Lamento lo de su fiesta-dijo Rachel- pero habíamos acordado de que nos llevaríamos a su hijo, y el está de acuerdo con esto.

-¿Logan?-preguntó el rey- ¿aceptaste ir con ellos? ¡ni siquiera los conoces!

-¡Tampoco a ustedes!-gritó Logan- Creí que los conocía, pero papá, mamá, estaba equivocado. Prefiero ir con quienes tan solo han tenido la gentileza de enterrar a mi esposa.

Logan les dio la espalda mirando a sus nuevos acompañantes.

-En ese caso.. ¡Paganos lo que nos prometiste!- le gritó el rey a Rachel.

Rachel los miró con asco y les tiró la bolsa llena de monedas con desprecio.

Los cuatro salieron del jardín caminando, aunque Rachel estaba un poco apurada.

-Apresurémonos- dijo Rachel agarrando a Víctor del brazo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-preguntó Dick.

-¿Recuerdas las copas de oro que robé?

Víctor y Dick abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

-¿No les habrás dado…?

-si.

-¡DETÉNGANSE!-gritó el rey- ¡Ladrones!

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron corriendo.

-Vengan!-les gritó Logan y Rachel, Víctor y Dick lo siguieron hacia una cueva.

Mientras más se metían en la cueva, más oscura era.

-falta poco- les indicó Logan al ver agua en sus pies- la catarata que nos saca del reino se encuentra a pocos metros. Este es un atajo.

Por fin la majestuosa catarata seguida por ríos.

Los cuatro cruzaron el agua y corrieron en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Y la que sigue ahora es…?-preguntó Víctor.

-…La princesa del fuego…- dijo Rachel algo triste.

-¿Por qué tan apenada? ¿No estas feliz?-le preguntó Dick al notar su depresión al nombrar a la princesa.

-Si- dijo ella cortante.

Encontraron una cueva oscura y se metieron en esta para descansar.

-¿Alguien sabe hacer fuego aquí?-preguntó Dick frotando sus heladas manos.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

Dick miró a Logan.

-Logan, ¿cierto?

-Así es- dijo el chico desanimado.

-Oye entiendo que nos acabas de conocer, y para que nos tomes más confianza... ¡Contaremos nuestras historias!-dijo alegre y Rachel y Víctor suspiraron.

-¿Qué tienes con contar nuestras historias?

-Solo quiero conocernos más- dijo Dick encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy bien, yo empiezo- dijo Víctor- acercándose más a la ronda que todos estaban formando sentados al estilo indio- Creo que ya todos saben que soy el príncipe de tierra. Bueno, al igual que tú, Logan, perdí a alguien muy querido... o mas bien perdí a dos personas muy queridas. La semana pasada, exactamente el jueves, desperté aterrado al escuchar gritos de mi padre. Corrí desesperado hacía su habitación.

Cuando lo vi, no lo creí. Mi madre, muerta. Sangre por todas partes. Me desgarró el corazón ver esa escena. Mi padre a su lado llorando sin consuelo. Luego me percaté de que no solo estaba mi padre allí. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba mi hermano. Con un cuchillo sangriento al lado de sus pies, como si se le hubiera caído de la sorpresa.

Mi hermano salió corriendo de la habitación pasando por mi lado y mi padre mientras lloraba se levantó y tomó su espada. Me dijo que lo siguiera. Que corriera a mi hermano. Yo me percaté de que mi hermano había sido el asesino, aunque me lo negaba en cada segundo que pasaba. Tomé mi espada y corrí tras él. Mi hermano se metió en el bosque. Yo desesperado lo corrí, y cuando tuve la posibilidad lo acorralé con mi espada. Pero… no pude. No quería matarlo. El huyó y mi padre con sus jinetes lo persiguieron hasta que escuché un grito. Mi hermano había muerto. Creo que la razón por la que mi hermano mató a mi madre fue por… celos. De alguna forma, él la amaba… más de lo que un hijo debería amar a una madre. Él estaba celoso de mi padre, y si ella no era de él, no era de nadie.

Víctor finalizó la historia y todos, incluyendo a Logan quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

-Mi historia no trae muertes-dijo Dick- En el reino del aire tenemos un reglamento. Haz lo que dice el rey, o muere. Bueno… ese reglamento incluye a sus hijos y esposa del rey. Mi padre creció junto a mi futuro suegro…

-¿Vas a casarte?-preguntó Víctor-¡Felicitaciones!

-Ése es el problema- dijo Dick dejando a Víctor confundido- Yo no quiero casarme. Resulta que mi padre quiere obligarme. Desde que nací lleva organizando esta boda. Siempre fui el hijo más querido de entre mi hermanito y yo. Toda la atención siempre me fue dada a mí. Digamos que yo tuve que cuidar a mi hermano como si fuera su padre.

En fin… Cuando tuve la edad suficiente de comprender este compromiso, conocí a Bárbara. Una chica hermosa, inteligente, pero nunca llegué a quererla más que una amiga. Cosa que hizo enojar bastante a mi padre. Dijo que éramos el uno para el otro y que si no me casaba con ella me desheredaría del trono. Pocos años después de novios con ella, descubro que ella amaba a un chico del pueblo. En verdad me dolió eso. Yo siempre siéndole fiel, y de un día para el otro los descubro a los besos. Le conté esto a mi padre, y ¿saben lo que me dijo? "Tu cásate con ella y luego acuéstate con cuantas mujeres quieras"-Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Dick guardó silencio- ¿Qué debo hacer?...

-¿Y que pasa si rechazas el trono?-le preguntó Víctor.

-No quiero ser la deshonra de mi familia y del pueblo. Y además… estaría obligando a mi hermano menor a casarse con ella. Y no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa.

-Si que estas en problemas-admitió Rachel.

-Bueno... ya tendré tiempo para pensar… ¿Tu historia, Rachel?-le preguntó Dick y Rachel miró hacia otro lado.

-Mi historia no importa.

-Oh vamos, una bruja debe tener una vida muy alocada, cuéntanos-dijo Víctor.

Rachel se paró del suelo y les dio la espalda.

-Ya es muy tarde, me voy a dormir- dijo y se escondió en la oscuridad.

Los tres príncipes se miraron.

-Bueno, creo que eso fue todo-dijo Víctor levantándose, y cuando Dick estuvo a apunto de hacer lo mismo Logan los interrumpió.

-Esperen- dijo mirando el suelo- ustedes me han confiado parte de su vida, ahora yo les confiaré la mía-Víctor se volvió a sentar- Dick, tu me preguntaste el porque estaba casado tan joven. Mis padres también arreglaron mi casamiento con Tara. Yo apenas tenía ocho años cuando me casé con ella. Nos casaron por… bueno, no se si lo recuerdan, pero hace unas cuantas décadas existía el reino de la selva, que fue destruido por el reino del fuego. La única sobreviviente del reino de la selva fue Tara. Era una reliquia para mis padres. Me obligaron a casarme con ella. Mi mejor amiga. Me enamoré fácilmente. Vivimos felices. Pero bueno. Resultó que ella tenía lepra. Mi padre quiso expulsarla del reino y yo huí con ella al desierto, y ahí me encontraron ustedes.

-¿Qué injusto, no? Te obligan a casarte con ella y luego quieren alejarte de ella…-dijo Dick.

-Espero que tu tengas más suerte de la que yo tuve- le respondió Logan.

Los tres suspiraron después de esto.

-Y bien… ¿Alguien oyó hablar de la princesa del fuego?-preguntó Víctor.

-Mi padre dice que su belleza es tal que no puede ser mostrada al pueblo, ya que los hombres se enamoran con tan solo verla-dijo Dick imaginándose la situación.

-Yo oí que su madre es una sirena. Que su padre se enamoró y la tuvieron a ella, y obtuvo la belleza de su madre sirena-dijo Logan.

-Eso sería interesante-dijo Dick- una sirena, ¿eh? Creí que se habían extinguido.

-Bueno, también oí que su madre murió, así que si las leyendas son ciertas, ella sería la última sirena mitad fuego que existe en el mundo.

-Valla…-dijo Víctor- bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos, por ahora debemos descansar y talvez mañana descubramos si es una sirena o no.

-Mitad sirena-corrigió Logan.

-Si, eso.

Los rayos de sol despertaron a Logan algo molesto. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Los dos príncipes, de tierra y del aire, durmiendo apoyados cada uno con su roca utilizándola como almohada. Se preguntó como rayos podían dormir de esa forma. Luego miró fuera de la cueva y allí estaba Rachel sentada bajo el sol meditando.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-le preguntó Logan interrumpiendo su meditación.

Ella no respondió, solo siguió con sus ojos serrados.

Logan la observó y bajó su mirada.

-Te pareces a Tara- le dijo y Rachel por fin abrió sus ojos y lo miró-ella también me evitaba cuando necesitaba estar a solas.

-No te evito, solo necesito concentración-afirmó Rachel volviendo a serrar los ojos- te agradecería si despertaras a los bellos durmientes, es hora de seguir.

Logan asintió y movió un par de veces a Dick y este saltó asustado casi gritando cosa que hizo que Víctor se levantara espantado por tremendo grito.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-le gritó Víctor enfadado.

-Eh… solo tuve un sueño, disculpen.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- Preguntó Rachel interesada volviendo a abrir sus ojos.

-Bueno… soñé que Zeus destruía mi reino por traición… o algo parecido.

-Excelente-dijo Rachel.

-¿Perdona? Estamos hablando de mi pueblo-cuestionó Dick enojado levantándose y ayudando a levantar a Víctor.

-Cuando pase, comprenderás el porqué de ese sueño, ahora debemos partir. El reino del fuego nos espera.

Richard miró confundido a la bruja y sin darle importancia tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro para seguir el camino que llevaba al reino del fuego.

Víctor y Logan siguieron a Dick, mientras que Rachel caminaba lentamente detrás de todos.

-Oye brujita, ¿Porqué la demora?-preguntó Víctor.

Rachel parecía molesta, pero no por lo que Víctor le había dicho, sino que por algo más…


End file.
